Injury or disease frequently cause a weakening of a patient's limb such as an arm or leg requiring additional support such as in the form of a brace. In some cases, immobilization of the limb is required and a rigid cast is used to encase the limb. After swelling of the tissue surrounding the injury subsides, the cast frequently becomes rather loose fitting and is subject to movement from its intended position on the limb. This frequently causes discomfort for the user and, in some cases, may retard or impede the healing process. This same situation is frequently encountered in orthopedic braces which may become increasingly loose fitting once the healing process begins. In addition, orthopedic braces generally are available in only a limited number of sizes, i.e., small, medium and large, and are not generally custom-fitted to the user. This also leads to a loose fitting appliance which not only fails to provide its intended benefit to the user, but may also aggravate the injury or cause additional damage.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems of the prior art by providing a retainer for an orthopedic appliance which maintains the appliance securely in fixed position on the body part. The retainer is easily installed and removed and its position on the body part may be easily and quickly adjusted for the comfort and recovery of the wearer.